Me prefieres a mi
by arianawh0a
Summary: Si tu te vuelves loca por mi y yo me vuelvo loco por ti, entonces deja el novio que tu tienes, dile que tu no lo quieres... que me prefieres a mi.


**Disclaimer:  
Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.  
La cancion "Me prefieres a mi" tampoco me pertenece, sino que es de Arcangel. **

**Hola! :3 Bueno primero que nada este es mi segundo song-fic en el área de InuYasha y me re gustaría que opinen como voy. Ahora, la canción… supongo que a muchos no les debe gustar el reggaetón y sus 'derivados' pero a mí me gusto la canción y pude ver un trio muy claro reflejado en esta. Ojala disfruten leerla como yo imaginarla y escribirla!**

_Viernes 7.30 pm._

Era un nuevo dia en el instituto L.F.L y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraba en el estacionamiento, encontrándose con sus amigos, sentados en el auto y algunos esperando a que toque el timbre menos uno.

Llego caminando con su fiel amigo y puso visualizar un auto negro descapotable. "Allí está" pensó y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. Su amigo pudo notarlo y negó con la cabeza, su amigo nunca aprendería… siempre metiéndose en el _territorio_ de otros.

Pudo ver como el "**líder**" del instituto bajaba del auto seguido por la chica más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto. Allí estaban Koga Wolf y Kagome Higurashi, la pareja más "candente" del colegio. Ambos eran populares, los dos eran conocidos por ser una pareja de líderes. Kagome era la capitana de las porristas, pasaba más de 10 horas semanales en el gimnasio practicando – cosa que a nuestro protagonista no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Koga era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, era el número uno jugando y tenía la escuela a sus pies, en simples palabras, era la palabra de Koga o ninguna.

_Si tú te vuelves loca por mí  
y yo me vuelvo loco por ti…  
Entonces, mami, deja el novio que tú tienes  
y dile que tú no lo quieres que me prefieres a mí._

En ese momento la vio acercándose, Koga como de costumbre la alcanzo y paso su brazo por su pequeña pero no menos sexy cintura y ella por compromiso paso su brazo por la cadera de su novio. La veía tan hermosa con esos jeans, esas botas vaqueras marrones, esa musculosa blanca y esa camisa a cuadros que tanto le gustaba. Sin duda era una chica simple y eso nuestro peli-plateado lo ponía loco.

La pareja paso por al lado de él y su amigo de cabello azabache y ojos negros-azulados. El no pudo evitar guiñarle el ojo a la chica de ojos chocolates, la cual se ruborizo pero procurando que su novio no se diera cuenta. Koga pasó con aires de superioridad e ignoro los 2 adolescentes.

_Si tú te vuelves loca por mí  
y yo me vuelvo loco por ti…  
Entonces, mami, deja el novio que tú tienes  
y dile que tú no la quieres que me prefieres a mí_

Kagome se quedó pensando en el rostro de ese chico. Muchas veces lo había visto pasar por los corredores del instituto pero nunca se detuvo a verlo completamente. Quedo embelesada con sus ojos, su cabello, las facciones de su cara y su cuerpo. Cuando subieron a la acera ella se voltio y se dio cuenta que InuYasha seguía viéndola fijamente, solo a ella. Eso hizo que la muchacha se pusiera más roja todavía.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto su novio al notar que había volteado

- N-no, nada Koga – negro y sonrío, su novio se apodero de sus labios pero le dio un corto beso inocente, el cual el oji-dorado no se perdió.

Lo miraba con recelo, estaba enojado. Esa chica debería ser suya ¿Qué hacía con ese idiota? Sonrio al recordar como Kagome voltio a verlo y se quedó mirándolo, eso le dio un poco de esperanzas y de un salto salió atrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Miroku lo tomo de la manga, sabia como era el moreno con respeto a su novia.

- ¿No es obvio? – rio y su amigo le hizo un gesto de desaprobación –

- Sabes cómo es ese chico con respecto a su… "propiedad" –

- Ya veremos de que propiedad es – dijo y salió corriendo atrás de ellos.

Pudo visualizar como Koga pasaba por al lado de un "nerd" y tiraba sus libros para decirle que se corra. "_Manso idiota_" se dijo a su mismo. Kagome se había quedado con ese chico y le junto los libros, ya que también se habían caído sus anteojos cuadrados. Le sonrió y miro enojada al oji-azul.

- G-gracias Kag – tartamudeo

- No es nada, enserio, a veces no sé porque se comporta de esa forma – suspiro, se despidió del chico y fue tras él.

Cuando llego a la entrada pudo ver que Harold seguía sonrojado, seguro le habia pegado fuerte eso. "_Lastima, será mía_" medito. Los vio en el corredor nuevamente besándose, Koga tenía química y Kagome biología. "_Estupendo_" pensó, una hora más con ella.

La vio entrar al aula y sentarse un asiento delante de él. El peli-plateado entro con los demás y se ubicó detrás de ella. Hoy verían una película educativa sobre los sistemas reproductores. Noto como Kagome volteaba y lo miraba de reojo, aprovecho el momento de la película y se acercó a ella y susurrando hizo que todos los bellos de Kagome se crisparan…

_- Sé que tienes novio que te trata bien,  
pero no como yo, yo te trato al cien.  
El te hace el sexo, a veces calor,  
yo no te hago el sexo, yo te hago el amor_

InuYasha se tensó un poco al imaginar que Koga ya habría estado con Kagome en ese sentido y se sintió enojado, celoso… posesivo. Quería remarcarle a Kagome las buenas cosas que el tenia… que de una vez por todas se fije en él y deje a ese idiota.

_El te va a "janguear" a la discoteca,  
yo a otro planeta, VIP sin checkear maleta.  
Yo te soy real, el en cambio es "feka",  
dice muchas cosas y ningunas son concretas - _

Kagome sintió la respiración de su compañero en su cuello y su melodiosa voz al decirle todas esas cosas. Estaba sorprendida, no imaginaba que su compañero de clases pensara así de su relación… Se molestó un poco. El no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos, verdad?

Se voltio y lo miro algo enojada. El le sonrío con una forma fanfarrona y se sentó bien en su lugar, le guiño un ojo y ella volvió a mirar la película. La había dejado confundida.

Ya había tocado la campana y eso significaba una cosa, educación física. InuYasha amaba esa materia y no solo por qué le gustaba jugar baseball, sino porque era mixto y ambos generos compartían el patio de recreación.

La vio salir junto a sus amigas, una castaña, una rubia ceniza y una pelirroja. Ambas reian, a el le hubiera gustado escucharlas. La castaña y la pelirroja tenían un short pegado al cuerpo con un top negro, la rubia ceniza llevaba el pantalón del colegio y una remera normal y la azabache una calza negra y una musculosa de tiras delgadas negra, con el cabello peinado en una coleta alta que dejaba perfecto su flequillo y algunos mechones al costado.

Se encontró con Miroku quien venía corriendo a lo que sus piernas podían.

- Pense que llegaría tarde – tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Siempre lo haces –

- Callate –

Y la clase comenzó.

Seguia desconcentrado mirando a la chica de piel pálida totalmente embobado y sin vergüenza. La veía agacharse y hacer abdominales junto a sus amigas.

- TAISHO, SI SIGUES VIENDO AL GRUPO FEMENINO VOY A AMONESTARTE –

- Bien… -

Se escucharon varios comentarios respecto a eso.

- A quien mirabas, picaron? –

- Quien no las mira –

- Seguro miraba a Higurashi –

Pero ese último llego a los oídos del capital. Frunció el ceño y lo miro con recelo. En ese momento Kagome cruzo su mirada con InuYasha y ambos se miraron fijamente, como si sus ojos hablaran, como si las miradas los desnudaran, como si nadie más existiera.

_Si tú te vuelves loca por mí  
y yo me vuelvo loco por ti…  
Entonces, mami, deja el novio que tú tienes  
y dile que tú no lo quieres que me prefieres a mí._

Koga ni siquiera se inmuto que Taisho la miraba de esa manera tan descarada, analizándola, queriendo conocerla más.

La muchacha se quedó estática mirándolo de una forma bastante atrevida. Ambos se miraban como si ni una sola alma pasara por ahí y estuvieron bastante tiempo observándose mutuamente.

El timbre sonó luego de una hora y todos se fueron a las duchas.

Todos estaban en su última hora, a los 3 protagonistas les toco el mismo salón. Una hora de historia.

Koga se sentaba dos asientos atrás que Kagome e InuYasha decidió sentarse en el pupitre de al lado. Ambas filas estaban conectadas.

El profesor se volteo y empezó a escribir la información que debían buscar los chicos en el pizarrón. Una azabache y un oji-dorado se miraban intensamente sin sacar sus miradas uno del otro. Koga esta vez se inmuto de eso.

Estaba enojado.

¿Qué carajo le pasaba a ese pendejo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar **así** a su novia, sabiendo que ella era de él y solamente de el?

El moreno solo bufo y acostó su cabeza en su banco, sin volver a mirar a esos dos. InuYasha se percató y le escribió una nota.

Cuando nadie estaba prestando atención, le paso la nota echa una bolita por encima de su carpeta.

"_Nos vemos en la biblioteca al salir de esta clase" _– Ella suspiro, estaba emocionada, no era mentira. Pero tendría que crear una excusa creíble para poder ir a verlo… Un segundo… ¿Qué hacia ella, una chica con novio, pasándose papeles con un chico más del colegio? ¿No era que ella era la chica fiel, la buena novia? ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Haciendo planes para ver a otro rebelde?

_La respuesta es __**si**_. Saco de su cabeza esos pensamientos y volvió a sonreír… lo miro y él le guiño un ojo. Ahora estaba cada vez mas emocionada por que termine la hora.

El timbre sonó y emocionados todos en el aula guardaron sus cosas rápidamente, en especial un trio.

Koga se posiciono en frente del pupitre de su novia y la observo con una mirada expectante.

- Lo lamento, tengo que ir a buscar algo de información ya que no estaré el fin de semana, puedes volver con tus amigos ¿verdad? –

- Claro mi reina – dijo tomando su mano y besándola. Tomo su rostro y beso sus labios pasionalmente en frente de InuYasha, quien sintió su corazón encogerse una talla y saltar de furia.

"_Ahí tienes, Taisho_" sonrió victorioso y salió del aula. Kagome vio como InuYasha tenía la cabeza agachada y salió del curso.

Corrió hacia la biblioteca y lo vio sentado en una silla del fondo, meciéndose y con los pies apoyados en la mesa. Las manos atrás de su nuca y la vio venir.

Se paró y camino hasta ella, se acercó peligrosamente hacia su rostro y ella retrocedió hasta chocar con un estante lleno de libros.

_Hay a veces en la vida hay que tomar decisiones,  
a veces esas decisiones rompen corazones.  
Pero tienes que pensar en ti primero y no en los otros,  
aunque causen dolor y dejes sentimientos rotos_

Inu tomo sus muñecas y las subió a la altura de su cabeza, acorralándola. Rozo lentamente sus labios con los de ella y al sentir un suspiro su auto-control desapareció. Estampo sus labios junto a los de ella y ambos se movieron al compás. El bajo sus manos hasta su cintura mientras que con una la sostenía y la otra bajaba hasta sus glúteos. La elevo y ella encerró sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras posaba sus manos atrás de su varonil cuello.

Ambos suspiraban y gemían al sentirse tan cerca uno del otro. Siguieron besándose hasta que el con su lengua abrió un paso en su boca. Sus miembros bucales estaban en una constante lucha mientras se manoseaban en el camino de sus besos. Ambos sentían como el aire se iba agotando y se separaron.

Los dos tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire sin salir de su comprometida posición. Se miraban directamente a los ojos sin separarse hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sintió sus piernas flaquear al notar que sus sexos se estaban rozando desde que ella llego a la biblioteca y se paró… se alejó de InuYasha y trato de caminar hasta la salida pero el se interpuso del camino.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Esto no está bien… no quiero serle infiel – sollozo.

- No tienes por qué, pero… sabes, _las heridas sanan pero el tiempo no se detiene, no entiendo por qué sigues con él cuando aquí me tienes_. Siempre estuve _esperando por ti, sé que me prefieres a mí, estoy consciente que lo quieres pero me amas a mí_ – sentencio seriamente mientras la sostenía de la cintura nuevamente.

Ella se quedó sorprendida… sorprendida de que el la haya descubierto. Salto a sus brazos mientras se ponía en punta de pies y ahora era ella quien robaba un beso de sus labios. Ambos volvieron a quedar en la misma posición que antes y así estuvieron un rato dentro de la biblioteca. Entre besos, caricias, abrazos, mimos y de más roses.

_Si tú te vuelves loca por mí y yo me vuelvo loco por ti,  
entonces mami deja el novio que tú tienes  
y dile que tú no lo quieres, que me prefieres a mí_

Salieron de la biblioteca procurando que nadie los vea. Los dos se miraron bajo un cielo naranja-rojizo y se besaron lenta y cariñosamente antes de seguir uno por su lado.

Kagome se fue caminando, se giró a verlo y lo saludo con su mano. El le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, dios, jamás se cansaría de mirarlo haciendo eso.

InuYasha por su parte siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Koga.

Koga, Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Naraku… si, ya lo tenía previsto.

- Asique, propasándote con mi novia? – escupió enojado.

- No –

- ¿Ah no?

- No, ya no es tu novia lobito – sonrió fanfarronamente mientras esquivo su golpe – sabía que esto pasaría… asique antes de encontrarme con ella, preferí encontrarme con unos amigos – dijo mientras los 4 miraban hacia atrás y observaban como una fila de 15 o tal vez más chicos los miraban sonriendo.

- ¿No sabes defenderte solo? – dijo temerario.

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta – arremango sus mangas preparado para pelear, a lo que sus amigos también avanzaron pero Koga se resistió.

- Pf – bufo – no vales la pena, vámonos – dijo mientras sus matones amigos también caminaban detrás de el.

- Hey amigo – se acercó Miroku – no sabía que te habías ido a divertir – rio.

- Nadie lo sabía, solo ella y yo – sonrió al recordarla

- Y… ¿Qué paso? –

- _Me prefirió a __**mí**_ – dijo sonrojado y dispuesto a volver a casa.

_Nunca permitas que el amor se convierta en una rutina.  
El verdadero amor esta tan cerca ¿por qué eres tan terca?  
Si sabes bien cuando a mí te acercas, a la realidad despiertas._

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo! Dejenme un review :c **


End file.
